A Volta
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Fazia tempo desde que se haviam visto. Não havia como Mark continuar perto de Misha. Ou talvez houvesse. Desafio Need For Fic, Slash, Mark e Misha, 1500 palavras


**A Volta**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: [Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1500, Songfic de Aniversário, Slash, MxM, Ship: Mark Pellegrino e Misha Collins, Actor's Fic (Supernatural), Ship Real.

Música: Happy Birthday to me - Bright Eyes

Advertências: Adultério, beijo entre pessoas do mesmo sexo.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Fazia tempo desde que se haviam visto. Não havia como Mark continuar perto de Misha. Ou talvez houvesse.

Tamanho: EXATAMENTE 1500 palavras

Disclaimer: Por se tratar de pessoas reais, nada me pertence. Fanfiction totalmente ficcional (isso é meio óbvio, não?) e sem fins lucrativos, nenhum intuito de constrangimento ou ofensa.

**A Volta**

Misha acordou já cansado. Andava tão desanimado. Tentara e tentara esquecer, deixar de lado, ignorar. O fato era que não conseguia ter a mesma alegria se Mark não estivesse por perto.

Olhou o calendário...

Um ano a mais.

_**All eyes on the calendar**_

_**Todos os olhos no calendário**_

_**Another year I claim of total indifference**_

_**Outro ano eu assumo de total indiferença**_

_**To here, the days pile up**_

_**Aqui, os dias acumulam-se**_

_**With decisions to be made, I'm sure all of them were wrong**_

_**Com decisões a serem tomadas, eu tenho certeza que todas elas foram erradas**_

- "Feliz aniversário para mim..." Grunhiu indo tomar um bom banho e fazer a barba. Teria gravações, e muitas. Graças aos fãs, seu personagem permanecera na sexta temporada de Supernatural. Talvez pudesse sair com a equipe mais tarde, empilhar garrafas de bebida e não pensar...

Não queria lembrar do seu aniversário do ano anterior. Quando ELE estava perto.

Ligou o pequeno aparelho de som que estava em seu quarto e a música que tocava apenas o fez lembrar.

Memórias podiam ser boas. Ou ruins.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro. Não era mais um menino. Não podia continuar se sentindo daquele jeito! Estava completando trinta e seis anos...

Quantos anos de diferença para aquele homem? Mark tinha agora quarenta e cinco anos. Apenas nove anos. Não era tanto, poderiam ser um casal, sem problemas... Ora, no que pensava? Ridículo!

Ao mesmo tempo em que resistia admitir que adoraria ter um futuro em comum com Mark, tinha vontade de começar a contar sua idade a partir do primeiro beijo que haviam trocado, de surpresa, numa festa qualquer do seriado.

**_Into this song I send myself_**

**_Nesta musica que eu me mandei_**

**_And with these drinks I plan to collapse_**

**_E com essas bebidas que eu pretendo desmoronar_**

**_And forget this wasted year, these wasted years_**

**_E esquecer-me deste ano desperdiçado, estes anos desperdiçados_**

Misha ouviu o toque do celular e atendeu com um sorriso ao identificar o telefone da esposa.

- "Feliz aniversário, amor." Vicky era sensacional. Não tinha nenhuma reclamação dela. O problema era que Mark Pellegrino o fizera descobrir coisas sobre si mesmo que ainda não sabia.

O problema não era Vicky. O problema era Mark Pellegrino.

Ou a solução.

- "Obrigado, querida. Pode vir passar o final de semana comigo?" Misha perguntou com um pequeno suspiro.

- "Ah, tenho uma palestra, desculpe. Logo que for possível eu vou ver você. Vancouver é uma bela cidade e realmente gostaria de estar aí com você."

- "Vicky..." Misha queria tanto contar, falar sobre o que sentia...

- "Ah, já viu as notícias? Estão querendo ressuscitar Lúcifer no seriado..."

Misha ficou branco, azul, verde, roxo... Mark... - "C-como? Ele morreu na série, Vicky, como poderiam?"

- "Isso é com os roteiristas. Só estou falando do que li ontem."

Um frio na barriga tão intenso que quase fez Misha Collins se dobrar e cair no chão.

Mark...

- "Talvez seja interessante." Misha respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Pellegrino voltaria... Tinha que voltar.

- "Eu mandei um presente para você pelo correio, deve chegar até o final do dia. Um livro sobre mitologia, achei que gostaria." Vicky sorria ao telefone. Achava o marido totalmente maluco, mas já se acostumara com ele.

- "Obrigado, Vicky, por se importar. Eu sei que anda tensa com seu trabalho. Preciso ir." Na verdade, mal conseguia se segurar de vontade de telefonar, imediatamente, para Mark e descobrir se havia esperança de ele voltar.

_******And I'm sorry about the phone call and needing you**_

_******E me desculpe sobre as ligações telefônicas e precisar de você**_

_******Some decisions you don't make**_

_******Algumas decisões você não toma**_

_******I guess it's just like breathing and not wanting to**_

_******Eu acho que é apenas como respirar e não querer fazê-lo**_

- "Bom trabalho." A esposa de Misha desligou sem demora, também tinha compromissos.

Misha pousou o aparelho celular na mesa e agora tremia inteiro. Não poderia ter recebido presente melhor... Tudo bem que ainda era uma hipótese, mas podia vir a ser verdade. Seu corpo estava em choque. Suas pernas recusavam-se a ficar firmes.

- "Mark..." Sussurrou e pegou o celular, apertando o atalho do número do ator de belos olhos azuis.

- "Alô?" A voz inconfundível do intérprete de Lúcifer.

- "Eu..." Misha parecia um completo imbecil.

- "Feliz Aniversário, Collins." Mark disse antes que o outro pudesse terminar a frase. - "Eu mandei um e-mail para você há pouco. Abra." A voz era calma, mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto intimidadora.

- "Não posso, estou de saída para uma externa." O desapontamento era perceptível na voz do ator de Boston. - "Não quer me dizer do que se trata?" Misha procurava em sua mente algum assunto, algum tema para não encerrar a conversa.

- "Não é nada demais. Apenas a foto de um contrato que assinei hoje." Mark Pellegrino sorria.

- "Um novo trabalho?" Collins desanimou. Então o ator mais velho já tinha outro emprego? Ele não voltaria?

- "Digamos que é um novo trabalho, mas um velho trabalho."

- "Compreendo." Misha na verdade não compreendia. Só que estava agoniado demais e resolveu que talvez fosse melhor apenas esquecer. Isso mesmo, esquecer.

- "Seu pagamento deve estar um horror para morar numa casa com a caixa de correio quebrada..." O ator mais velho comentou.

- "Eu ia consertar e..." Arregalou os olhos. Como ele... - "Como pode saber algo assim?"

- "Que tal abrir a porta? Está um pouco desconfortável ficar em pé olhando para sua porta..." Uma gargalhada. Mark Pellegrino, sério, sensato, com ar sempre controlado, estava gargalhando?

Misha Collins correu para a porta e a abriu de supetão. Olhos muito azuis, um telefone no ouvido, um sorriso.

- "Eu resolvi mandar a foto do meu novo contrato para um novo ano com Supernatural, mas achei que talvez, se eu viesse aqui, teria mais sentido... Feliz Aniversário, Misha." Mark não esperou convite, entrou casa adentro, bateu a porta e entregou um rolo de papel com um lindo laço vermelho.

- "O que é isso?" Misha tentava se recuperar, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do mais velho.

- "Abre..." Um meio sorriso e o perfume de Mark Pellegrino impregnou o ambiente fazendo Collins suspirar.

O ator de Boston desfez o laço e abriu. Era uma cópia de um contrato de um ano com a CW. O valor era um tanto menor que Pellegrino estava acostumado a ganhar e Misha franziu o cenho. - "Seu agente fez mau negócio. Seu cachê anterior era bem melhor..."

- "Eu aceitei um contrato menor. O que eu realmente queria não tem preço."

Misha ficou parado, olhanho o homem mais alto. Os telefones ainda estavam transmitindo a conversa.

Alguns momentos se passaram e Pellegrino riu. - "Que tal desligarmos os telefones e conversarmos um pouco?"

Misha desceu o aparelho do ouvido e fechou-o, desligando. Olhou para o chão, estava nervoso. - "O que você realmente queria?"

- "Ser o seu presente de aniversário?" Mark perguntou enquanto colocava seu telefone numa mesa próxima e puxava o ator mais jovem para seus braços. - "Eu quero você, de volta, mais um ano, mais dez anos. Eu não quero trabalhar em outro lugar nem ter outros amigos, eu quero você, Misha."

- "Nós... E Vicky e... Sua esposa e... E tudo..." Arfar parecia bem apropriado para Misha.

- "Se me convencer que não devemos ficar juntos, eu vou compreender... Consegue?" Pellegrino deu um beijo leve nos lábios do outro ator e suspirou. - "Não vou forçar você..."

- "Não quero que vá." Foi a última coisa que Misha disse antes de ter seus lábios tomados pelos de Pellegrino. O beijo não durou muito, apenas o suficiente para que ambos suspirassem quando se separaram.

- "Você tem gravações, então ficarei bem bonzinho e comportado aguardando você aqui. Seja um bom anjinho e me traga chocolates quando voltar." Pellegrino ria. Não costumava ser tão infantil, o problema é que estava muito feliz e se sentia como um adolescente.

- "Posso demorar um tanto. Vai ficar bem?" Pela primeira nos últimos meses, gostaria de poder faltar ao trabalho.

- "Você vai voltar?" Pellegrino perguntou com ar sério.

- "Claro! Por que a pergunta?"

- "Então eu vou ficar muito bem..." Mark sorriu novamente, fora uma loucura ter pegado um avião e, sem avisar, desembarcar na porta do ator mais novo, mas o que podia fazer? Estava apaixonado por aquele homem e nada no mundo o impediria de ficar com ele no dia do aniversário.

- "Trarei chocolate meio amargo, então." Misha preparou-se para sair com um grande sorriso. Lembrou-se de algo e virou-se um pouco mais sério. - "Obrigado."

- "Pelo que?"

- "Por ser meu presente..."

- "Quero ser seu futuro também..."

- "Não estou falando do tempo." Misha riu mais ainda.

- "Serei seu presente, todos os dias."

Misha saiu tendo certeza que seria o melhor de todos os seus aniversários. Aliás, seria uma série de felizes aniversários...


End file.
